occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Eden Wayte
Trivia •Her favorite color is Yellow •Her favorite scent is Lavender •Her favorite gemstone is Azurite •Her favorite fruit is Pomegranate •She spends hours playing the Cello •She has a Belgian Tervuren named Bristol •She was raised in Telaviv, in the country of Georgia •She loves Aquatics, Fire breathing, manicures and pedicures •She collects swords, postcards, magnets, and filigree jewelry •She believes she will become the evil High Priestess from her nightmares •She is a witch with traces of fairy blood from her father and grandfather •She is the seventh reincarnation of her ancient witch ancestor Elyce Dunham •She has been secretly married to Ebbaline's brother Mychall for over twelve years •She performs a show on special occasions a few times a year in her club as a closing act Appearance Eden looks like her father, she has his large grey-green eyes and his pointed fairy ears, but she has her mother's wavy, dark, chestnut colored hair. When Eden was a small child, just born, she resembled her mother despite having her father's large grey-green eyes and elongated, tipped ears. Her skin is a very light medium complexion, she is of average weight and above average height. Personality She can be hostile, and annoying, abusive and manipulative when she feels it is necessary. Eden, uses these tactics strategically. Hostile as a defense mechanism and for attention. Annoying for attention and as a bribe or guilt tactic. Abusive as a guilt tactic. Manipulation is her strongest guilt tactic. Not unbalanced in more the one specific way, Eden has obsessive tendencies yet she remains functional in a capacity that is productive. She is an aspiring mogul, she is a business owner, she is also an alcoholic. Background Eden Katryne Wayte (born September 27th, 1972) is the only child of Anna Kelly and Rowland Wayte, she was born in Georgia and raised in Texas, she now lives in the state of Nevada. Her mother, Anna Kelly is a descendant of witches. While Anna is not a witch her daughter Eden however is. The abilities Eden has been capable of manifested before her physical birth. On numerous occasions inside the womb Eden has saved her mother's life, subsequently saving her own life in the process. Anna was not unaware of Eden's magnificence, in fact it mortified her. Anna could feel Eden's power throughout her pregnancy, although the development was gradual. Anna's sense of empowerment and unbreakable confidence was welcome after weeks of morning sickness. Until it became necessary for Eden's display Anna believed the surge of power to be the "glow" that she heard so little about. At the age of five Eden discovered her element, and it was astonishing. At the time it was believed to be Earth. Then it became Air, followed by Fire and Water. Eden's friends Anerilla, Ebbaline, Judith, Mychall, Steven, Lourance were Eden's best friends during her youth and into adulthood. During a movie party for Mych and Ebba's twelfth birthday Eden discovered her love of fire. Eden had dreams of being a fire dancer, or perhaps an acrobat much like, her friends parents the circus performers. When Eden was nineteen she began working at a club in Texas, she became an exotic dancer for ten years before moving to Nevada and purchasing her own property. Eden is now an owner of her own small casino/hotel/club Eden Oasis. She has nary an interest of franchising. Eden would much rather venture toward only the most lucrative business opportunities. :Elements : Eden has a deathly fear of fire, despite her natural control. She has minor control of all four elements, very temporally. She does not have a "strongest" element, she is weak with them all. Eden is a witch and must rely on dark or light magic, having "established" her element at an early age Eden suffered physically and mentally upon the discovery of each new element. For a short period of time on her seventh birthday she turned to stone (Earth). Her mother went hysterical and refused to allow her father to crack her open. It was a stroke of luck that sent them outside with her statue, when exposed to Air Eden was her usual self with very minor control of both Earth and Air. Eden fell off the roof of a house while playing on a trampoline when she was thirteen years old, she may have been jumping a little to high. Using her abilities to boost her height was not the most reliable idea when came to course correcting when an awkward bounce sent her soaring of course. During a beach bonfire at the age of seventeen Eden caught Fire, her new found abilities with Fire taking advantage of her lack of skill with Air and Earth. She suffered greatly during the incident, her physical wounds healed upon direct contact with water establishing her connection with all four elements. Family Mychall Bolton - Husband/Best Friend Mychall Bolton and Eden were married in secret in their late twenties. Mychall's twin sister, another of Eden's best friends has no idea, the marriage has been a secret for over a decade. The happy couple plan to keep their marriage a secret all of their lives. Ebbaline Bolton - Sister in law/Best Friend Ebbaline and her twin brother Mychall and Eden met as young children. They are part of a large group of friends who all consider one another best friends, Eden always felt much closer to Ebbaline's brother Mychall than anyone else. Anna Kelly - Mother Anna Kelly is human with no natural connection to her ancestral coven. The Kelly family is rooted in mystical binds, branching off toward more than one supernatural phenomenon. Anna was the odd one, marking her family as black sheep. Rowland Wayte - Father Rowland Wayte and his siblings carry the last strains of fairy blood. Eden is part-fae, her natural witch abilities take precedent although they are strengthened by a Fae element. Rowland himself has a connection to Air. Elyse Dunham - Maternal Ancestor Elyse Dunham née Kelly was a member of the Kelly family. She is Anna's daughter's great great great great great great grandmother's brother-in-law's niece. Her mother was a Kelly witch (Kelly girl) her father was a Dunham wizard. User Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Category:Neutral Category:Married Category:Female Category:Sorceress Brittania